War and Peace
by monkeygirl77
Summary: War and Peace, two entities completely different and yet always together. Its that in that pause when Lucifer is stabbing Gabriel, that pain-filled seemingly year long pause that the war ends and peace is restored. After all, what is War without Peace?


**War and Peace. Peace and War.**

**Two entities completely different in meaning and action, yet are always there, one with the other. When you think of war you also think of peace and when you think of peace you also think of war. It is said that War is Peace, once again giving the primary example on how one entity can't survive without the other. **

**Sam and Dean Winchester had never thought of it that way. They rational minds completely missing the point, and kept thinking how was war peaceful? But who could really blame them, they had never met war and peace. Not many can say they have met War and Peace. Like the four horsemen, War and Peace have the ability to hide in their non-terrestrial forms. They simply don't get involved as much as you'd think. Nor do they butt heads or argue as much as you'd think. They get along like any siblings, twins is what they are for those who have met them. Few angels can say this, only the archangels have had the privilege of seeing these two beings and even they can't say it was very long. The only one who ever really got into contact with them, talked with them, played with them, helped to raise their power to the entities they would become was Dad. It made most jealous and formed hatred towards them, but they didn't care. As long as the one had the other they were content to simply. Disappear. **

**They can't be found and for very specific reasons. They are quiet, quiet and calm. Yes War can be calm just as Peace has the ability to be hot-headed and argumentative. It is rare for someone to find both War and Peace and actually get the two martyrs to take part in any form of conflict. The war between Heaven and Hell for instance, they simply didn't care, just as Gabriel, who won or lost. They simply wanted it to be over. Only one can say they have the ability to convince the two to do anything, Gabriel himself. He had been there before they became War and Peace, when they were simply hatchlings. He had named them, saw the power behind the tiny set of twins. He was there for them, just as they would be there for him. Even if he didn't know it. **

**And that, my friends, is where our story actually begins.**

* * *

><p>When Gabriel had come to the Winchesters rescue at the meeting of the Gods, he knew he was going to die. He was ready, he had figured out why young Castiel cared so much for the 'Mud Monkeys', and that their father was right. They were better than them. He had given the Winchesters his last message, the information about the keys and the horsemen. Now all he had to do was stall and wait until Lucifer arrived. When Lucifer had arrived it was like a slap to his face, he would remember his older brothers grace anywhere. But it was different, bitter and darkened.<p>

Ok so maybe leaving him to rot in his own anger and hatred for centuries wasn't their best move, but come on. They weren't Dad, they weren't perfect. And even Michael, as much as it hurt him to admit it, wasn't a perfect brother. Him and Lucifer scuffled around, he passed insults and enlightened his ideas and discoveries to which his brother, strongly disagreed and was moments away from plowing him through with his own blade. Ok he had plowed him through but paused in actually killing him and that pause, that small single pause had to be the most pain-filled moment in his entire life. It would be that pain-filled pause that saved his life. For it would be in the pain-filled seemingly year-long moment that the one being who would stop all this would return, and would send the very people he knew could handle this with the calmness and happiness that only they could muster. War and Peace would return.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything important here"

Only one person could sound so menacing yet so nice at the same time.

"Luci why are you going to kill Gabe? You are brothers"

And only one person could sound so angry and so calm and collected at the same time.

War and Peace. Or as they were known by the archangels, Wyatt and Axel. While it was a shortened version of their names, which were a mouth full at the best, they had pretty much replaced the longer versions with the pet names. Both, blue and green eyes, snapped in the direction of the door. Standing still, slouching like the teens they inhabited, stood the very beings that they hadn't seen in, well as long as they could remember. The calming yet alarming red and blue twins eyes staring at them. Their vessels looked surprisingly a lot like them. Hair as white as the snow, black and red streaks through it. Wyatt with white wings, white and blue wings, eyes the color of the seven seas. Axel with his black wings, black and red wings and eyes as red as the setting sun.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Come home"

Motion stopped as they walked further into the room. As Wyatt separated from his opposites side and pulled the blade from Gabriel's chest, his hand encasing Lucifer's larger one and sending peaceful and healing grace through the connection to heal the wound. Axel stepped around the bodies and his eyes darkened briefly, his war leading side shining for a moment before he slouched back into his pockets and leaned against a table. Wyatt could feel Lucifer tense under his touch as he gently pulled the blade from his grasp and pass it back to Axel. A cheeky smile formed on his face as he disappeared and reappeared next to his brother.

"Come home brothers"

Both turned to look back up at the two, surprise clouding their features as each boy took the hand of each archangel and together they flashed back home. With a father who wanted his children together once more and a bunch of siblings who missed their older brothers. Because it was in that moment, that pain-filled seemingly year-long moment that the war ended. That the once happy family worked together to fix itself.

Because what is War without Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>SO its kind of different than my other fics! Tell me what you thought though! Make sense? <strong>


End file.
